(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention is mainly related to an electromagnetic actuating device with driving coils being electrified to produce electromagnetic actuating effect, wherein the power source device is operatively controlled by the switching device to supply AC power to driving coils of the electromagnetic actuating device for electrification, and after actuation, the power source device being operatively controlled by the switching device is switched to provide DC power output of lower voltage to driving coils thus holding electrification for excitation and reducing total currents passing through driving coils, while required operating characteristics of electromagnetic actuating device after electrification can still be satisfied thereby saving electric power and reducing heat loss as well as reducing noise of electromagnetic vibration.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
For conventional electromagnetic actuating devices driven by passing AC power through driving coils to produce electromagnetic actuating effects, if power supply to the coils remains unchanged during the electrification actuating and holding statuses, then short circuit rings may have to be installed on some of the electromagnetic effect absorbing surfaces in order to reduce alternated magnetic field pulsations, wherein when AC power is used for electrification holding status, as short circuit heat loss and iron core loss are produced, required current for holding electrification shall be larger thereby causing imperfections such as great overall heat loss and waste of electric power as well as noise from electromagnetic vibration.